Floor cleaning machines, particularly for industrial applications, commonly known as “floor cleaners”, are known which are generally constituted by a box-like structure, which is optionally provided with motorized driving wheels and has, in its lower part directed toward the floor, a nozzle that dispenses a washing liquid and is directed toward the floor, one or more rotating brushes, which generally have a vertical axis, and, behind the brushes and the nozzle with respect to the travel direction of the machine, a suction intake and a floor wiper for collecting the dispensed liquid and the removed dirt.
Currently, floor cleaning machines have an electrical part that is completely enclosed in their box-like structure. For example, the electrical part of these machines is substantially constituted by the electronic boards for controlling the motors that drive the brushes or the driving wheels, by the battery control board, by the fuses, by the remote control switches, by the relays and by the electrical cables for connecting the various components and by the cables for connection to the utility switches.
As can be noticed, the electrical part is rather complicated with respect to the relative constructive simplicity of the machine, and therefore failures in the electrical part are not infrequent, and force, because of the laborious nature of the operations for replacing and repairing the failed components (also in view of the fact that access to the inside of the box-like body is often not easy without having to disassemble it in some way), long machine downtimes, which are poorly tolerated by the users of the machine, as is clearly understandable.